My Gorgeous Boyfriend
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: Why must Cedric Diggory be so gorgeous? A question that haunts poor Harry's thoughts. Takes place in 4th year. ****UP FOR ADOPTION!****
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorgeous Cedric Diggory or the cute and adorable Harry Potter... *le sigh*

Chapter 1:

Why does he have to be so gorgeous? I thought to myself while looking over to the Hufflepuff Table to see Cedric Diggory. Why must he be so perfect? With that beautiful smile and those eyes...I let out a sigh. "What's up, mate?" Ron asked. I snapped out of my stupor and quickly let out "Umm... I was thinking that it's too bad that we'll be stuck inside all day, today's the perfect day for Quidditch." Ron let out a sigh as well, "Yeah..." And that's how the day carried on; throughout my classes my mind kept wandering towards a certain Hufflepuff and at lunch Ron caught me looking at the Hufflepuff Table. "What are you looking at?" He asked while filling his plate. "Nothing, the wall?" Messed that one up, "You're looking at a girl, aren't you?" "N-no" I felt my face getting red. "It is a girl..." My face got redder and his smile was getting bigger, "N-no it's not a g-girl. I've got to go!" And I ran out of the Great Hall away from Ron and his pressing questions.

So, I decided that I would go out and sit by the lake; calming myself down. As I did this my mind went back to Cedric, sigh. He's a seventh year, what am I thinking? He's not even gay, is he? And here he comes...wait what? Why is walking over here? "Hey Potter!" I look up and see him, "Hey, Cedric." He sits down next to me in the grass while saying "I never got a chance to thank you about the dragons..." I shrugged and kindly answered with "It's no problem." "Well, let me make it up to you, have you figured out your egg yet?" I shook my head no, "Well why don't you um... take a bath and mull things over? The Prefect's Bathroom is perfect and the password is pinefresh." As he got up I thanked him and then he was sucked in by a group of his friends...sigh.

I decided that night I would take his advice and go take a bath? Ugh, why am I doing this? Because he's gorgeous and you got lost in his eyes? Probably... After everyone was asleep I grabbed the Marauder's Map and my Invisibility Cloak and headed out. Once I got to the fifth floor and found Boris the Bewildered, I whispered "Pinefresh" and walked in. Once I was in a pulled the invisibility cloak off and put it and the map in a safe place where they wouldn't get wet. Finding myself a towel was easy and filling the swimming pool sized bathtub was fun, with all of its colorful water, foam, and perfumes. As I was pulling off my robe and about to crawl in a heard something, I crawled in. A moment later I heard "Damn it." And there Cedric was, my eyes got really wide as I looked up at him. "W-what's going on? Why are y-you here, C-cedric?" I felt my face getting red again, "I wasn't sure if you were going to be in here or not, so I figured why not?" "Don't you usually do this with your buddies? And not this late at night?" Cedric shrugged "Yes, well I wanted to have some time to think…" "Oh, about what?" He slid along the wall of the tub and ended up being right beside me, "You." He whispered in my ear. My heart was beating faster than ever as I looked up at him and asked "M-me?" shakily. He leaned over and grazed his lips along my jaw line, whispering "Hmmmn" He gently placed a hand on my cheek, cupping it and then his lips were gently pressed to mine. My heart was beating out of my chest and yet I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. When we both finally lost air we pulled apart, but stayed in the embrace we were in. "Harry?" The way Cedric says my name is nice, I think it has something to do with that wonderful voice of his. "Yeah Cedric?" "Are you okay with this, I mean the two of us being together?" I kissed him on the cheeck and told him "I'm okay with this, I like this, you and me. Are you okay with this?" He chuckled "Am okay with it? Of course I am, Harry." He leaned down a bit and left a quick kiss on my lips.

Cedric and I were in that bathtub togther until all the bubbles and other fun things were gone, at that time we left. Cedric walked me up to Gryffindor Tower and when we got to the Fat Lady's Portrait, we said goodnight and shared a goodnight kiss. By the time I got to the dormitory and into my bed, I was already asleep and dreaming of my new boyfriend; Cedric Diggory.

****AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hope you guys liked it! I apologize that it's kinda short and well...poop. I read a few fics of this pairing, thinking "What the heck...why not?" And this is what it turned out being. *Sigh* I guess you can't be happy with EvEryThInG you write, so I guess this is where I leave to write chapter two of his fic, maybe it'll be better? I hope so...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own this lovely couple or any of their amazing friends... *le sigh*

Chapter 2:

And so morning came and I was skipping around our dormitory; skipping from my bed to the shower to my dresser and then down to the Great Hall Why are you so happy?" Ron had that 'What's with him' look. "What I can't be happy?" Ron sputtered and Hermione saved him "Of course you can be happy, Harry." "So why are you so happy mate? You find a lucky girl?" My face got red, "W-well n-not exactly..." Ron got a quizzical look and asked "What do you mean not exactly?" And then Cedric walked over to us and wrapped and arm around my waist, saying "This is what he means by not exactly." And he pecked me on the cheek. At that point my face was the deep red like Gryffindor Red; I ran.

I ran out of there, flying through the doors and out onto the grounds. I didn't stop till I got to the tree by the lake where I usually sit. "Harry!" Cedric's voice called out, He was running down the hill and calling out my name, until he finally saw me. Walking quietly now, catching his breath he came over to me and sat down. "Harry, I'm so sorry..." He took my hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. "It's okay Cedric; you kind of helped me tell them, only problem is I don't know how they took it." I laid my head on his shoulder and a few tears fell. Cedric got me to sit up and looked me in the face and gently spoke "If they are your best friends and they love you s much as they say they do, everything will be fine Harry. I promise." He pecked me on the cheek and gave me a hug. "You sure Cedric?" "Yes, I have confidence that they won't mind. As for you, do you want to go back?" I looked and the ground and whispered "No, not right now. I can't..." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close and whispered "Then, we can stay out here today. But will you talk to them tonight?" I nodded, "Alright then, I'm glad you'll try. At least for me..." I snuggled into his shoulder a bit more, curling up into his side.

Cedric and I stayed outside like that the rest of the day, until the sun began to set and then we walked back up to the Castle. Well…he kind of dragged be back up to the Castle is other words; I wasn't looking forward to talking to Hermione and Ron when I got there, to say in the least. But he walked me up to Gryffindor Tower anyway; everyone else was still at dinner. Cedric gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, saying good luck and almost unwillingly it seemed walked away and down the corridor. And there I stood, collecting my thoughts before giving the password to the Fat Lady. Once I had given her the password I walked into the Common Room and sat in one of the armchairs by the fire, where no one would hopefully be able to see me...

Here comes the moment I have been dreading, Ron and Hermione just walked in and sat on one of the couches. Here goes nothing? *gulp* I slowly got out my chair and walked over to where they were sitting and sat down. "Harry! Where have you been? We've been looking for you all day." Hermione cried out as she wrapped me up in a hug. "I've been by the lake, with Cedric." I told her. "Why, Mate?" Ron asked; I'm not suree if knows what's going on or not... "Because after what happened at Breakfast; I knew I wouldn't be able to look either of you in the face or be capable to do anything..." Ron placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered "it's okay Harry, I kind of already knew you were gay. We both did..." There was a puzzled look on my face, he continued "I saw you at the World Cup with that American, Taylor. And well, it would explain why you never answered Seamus when he asked about girls. Amazingly, I was able to put the pieces together all by myself without any help from 'Mione." He crossed his arms over his chest in triumph and had a goofy grin on his face. My face was a bit tinged, but I spoke up an asked "Then why didn't you say something, either of you?" "We wanted you to tell us Harry, that way we wouldn't be assuming something that wasn't right. You do understand, right?" I nodded "Yeah, I guess so 'Mione." And the two of them enveloped me in a hug... "Alright, now Harry go find your boyfriend and tell him how well we took this." I pecked Hermione on the cheek, gave Ron a hug, and ran out the Portrait Hole; proceeding to run into my boyfriend.

Thankfully he caught me before I fell, "And where were you going in such a hurry?" Cedric had a hand on the side of my face, caressing it. "I was in a hurry to find you..." I kissed him on the lips, "Really?" "Mmmhhhmmn" Between each kiss a statement was made; "How did they take it, Harry?" I pulled away a little so that I could see his full face and with a chuckle I told him "Yeah... they kind of already knew I was gay and they're happy for us." Cedric pulled me into a hug and whispered "See? I told you they would take it well." "Yeah...I guess you were right."

We left that spot in corridor in case of anyone seeing us, so we walked out of the Castle and down to our spot by the lake. Once we settled down, I was curled up next to Cedric with my head resting on his chest and the rest of my being curled up into his side; he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. "Harry?" Cedric whispered." I looked up, "Yeah, Ced?" "I love you." "I love you, too." He placed a finger under my chin and tilted it up and kissed me, his other hand was still wrapped around my waist; while my hands were on either sides of his face and neck.

That night, I slept outside by the lake with my gorgeous boyfriend Cedric Diggory... "Why does he have to be so gorgeous?" I still wonder that sometimes...

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Not sure if I did or not, but it was still nice to write something. I know don't do it as often as I used to anymore, with my clay miniatures and the end of the school year piling up on me, along with everything else in general life... But as long as I have wonderful people that read my stories, I will find time to write, even in school. Like right now, I'm in my 1st hour... heheheh**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own the lovely couple or any of their friends :P And just to let you know this is the first time I have put Sirius Black in one of my stories... so this outta be interesting.

Chapter 3:

I shifted in my sleep, snuggling closer to Cedric; whom had just shift a bit as well. And then there was something ruffling my hair, my eyes fluttered open and...there was my godfather, in his animagus form. "Sirius?" My godfather appeared in his human form, "Good morning, Harry." I shook Cedric's shoulder, trying to wake him up, "Cedric, please wake up." He shifted and mumbled "Five.. more minutes..." I shook him a bit more, "Holy Hell, it's Sirius Black!" So I spent the next couple of mintutes explaining to him why Sirius was here and to pretty much shut up...

"So...why are you here Sirius? What's going on?" I asked, I'm still little wierded out about him just showing up like this. "I just thought that I would drop by, besides Hermione sent me a letter telling me about the two of you and I wanted to meet him." Stupid Hermione, can't she ever keep her mouth shut? "Well sir, I'm Cedric Diggory." Cedric held out his hand. "And as you know, I'm Sirius Black." And they shook hands. So far so good? "So, Cedric what year are you in? And don't call me sir." Cedric rubbed a hand on the back of his head and let out a sigh, "I'm a Seventh year." Sirius might tell him he's too old for me and have him go, "Huh, so you're Hufflepuff as well?" Sirius asked while pointing Cedric's house colored scarf. "Yeah, I am; But I am also a Prefect as well." And there it went...all hope. Sirius clapped him on the back and chuckled, "That's all very brilliant, you being older and such are to keep my Godson out of trouble." My face got a bit red, "Sirius?" He walked over to me and gently said "Only when you two aren't in the tournement or where one of the Professors can see you. It's bad enough you are in the tournement, I don't want any harm to come of you; also I think Cedric is a wonderful boy." Then his voice dropped down to a whisper "Remember the letters? Where you told me about him and asked if it would be alright?" A smiled came to my face, "Yeah, I remember those." And then Sirius wrapped me up in a bear hug, shook Cedric's hand and turned back into his Animagus form and off he went.

"That went well." Cedric chuckled while clapping his hand together, then wrapping an arm around my waist. I let out a nervous laugh "Yeah.. I guess so. Sorry about that though, he tends to do that sometimes." Cedic pulled me closer to him and whispered, "It's okay, Harry. You don't have to worry about it because I love you and well...Sirius seems like a nice guy afterall." He then lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to mine, wrapping both arms around my waist. As I was putting both of my hands in his gorgeous hair, ruffling it up and pulling his face closer to mine all the while...And after a while we pulled away from each other, breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. "So...what would you like to do today, Harry?" It took me a few moments to thinks and then it came to me, "I would like to spend the day with my gorgeous boyfriend." Cedric's face got a red tindge to it, "Y-you think I'm gorgeous?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I think that." I pressed my lips to his, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip until our tongues met and then there was a spark electricity that was sent through my body. We kept that up for quite a while, until the both of us had run out of air. So we sat down leaning against the tree, me wrapped up in Cedric's arms with my head on his chest and his head resting on top of mine. The reminder of the day was spent outside right where we were, until that evening. But the day was spent in content and love...

**Author's Note: Alright chapter's up! Sorry if it's rushed and well...poop. I know what it is and I kind of dislike this story for this reason, but oh well. I don't know if I'll be continuing this, but if anyone would like to continue this fic and fix this chapter up; be my guest :)**


	4. Up for Adoption!

**UP FOR ****ADOPTION: My Gorgeous Boyfriend**

I have decieded that I no longer wish to continue this story, no matter how I think about what I want to happen, it doesn't meet text. I despise this story for that reason, and I don't have the fight in me right now to work it out, otherwise I would spend the next 3 months or so arguing with it. As I do when I'm stumped on a story. And right now I do not have 3 months to work on this, i have the rest of the school year to finish and then I got a job recently, so that will be taking my time. These could be excuses, but if I load up too many things nothing will go right and well, I want to end the school year on a good note and have a summer job.

At first I enjoyed the first chapter, but then it was to be continued for my readers which didn't bother me, then Siriu's reaction was wanted and that's when I lost the power to write... So if you would like this story, please take it off my hands. Although I do feel a bit bad for letting go this story, I'll be happy to see someone else continue it :)

Let me know if you want me to send the chapters to you and everything, just give me some credit seing as it's my story to begin with, okay? Thanks.

**Catch ya later peeps,**

**Harry's Girl**

P.S I will keep writing though, just not this pairing ever again probably; it was just too awkward. More so than the first couple drafts that I have had for Harry/Ron fics :P


End file.
